The Penthouse Experience
by juno57
Summary: What if Desmond worked in a swanky hotel frequented by lonely Abstergo employees prior to being a bartender? Minimal plot, mostly romance. DesxLucy because there is not nearly enough. Ughhh this is my early stuff– just move along, move along. Nothing to see here
1. Memories New and Old

Thought it would be fun to put Desmond and Lucy in an alternate scenario- if you enjoy, or think it needs work, let me know! As usual, Ubisoft owns everything Assassin's Creed, I do not.

The Penthouse Experience

"Seriously Greg, did you really think you were going to get away with that, she's his daughter!", Desmond laughed.

Greg grinned wolfishly, "Dude, it was worth it to see the look on the bastard's face!"

"Well you weren't the only one who got some last night", said Desmond, smirking, "Man, she was _so_ hot. What was weird though, was that she was totally nervous about everything– like she was going to get caught or something", Desmond paused, reflecting. His reverie was interrupted by the sound of heels clicking their way over to the check in counter.

"Shit, someone's coming…" Greg pushed past Desmond, over behind the counter.

"Hello Miss, can I help you with anything?" Desmond said dryly.

"Yes, actually, you could take my bags for me." The woman said, as she stepped past Desmond, addressing Greg instead. Taken aback by her actions, he turned to Greg, who just gave him a 'don't start anything' look.

Naturally, Desmond disobeyed.

"Excuse me _ma'am, _can _I_ help you?" He interrupted.

"When did it change from Miss to ma'am?" Turning, the woman questioned with a frustrated expression on her face.

"When you started to piss me off." Desmond stated, glancing over at Greg who had his face buried in his hands. " I asked you if needed any help."

" Excuse _me_, I didn't realize they let assholes like you get jobs!" She said raising her voice slightly.

"Do you want to give me one? I wouldn't mind a _job_ from _you._" Desmond smirked as he said it. He noticed Greg had left. _Sure, he leaves now, I could've used him to back me up. _Desmond's thoughts were interrupted by a swift backhand.

Desmond was initially surprised, but he couldn't resist laughing. "What was that for?"

"Oh, you know very well, 'I wouldn't mind a job from you'!"

"Well, you look like a business woman, my job sucks, and you might have room for another employee." Desmond leaned on the counter jauntily, giving her a smirk, "What were _you_ thinking?" All this got him was a disgusted glare before she turned around and trailing her suitcase after her.

His eyes fell to her tight skirt retreating to the revolving door. _Dat ass_ Desmond thought, biting his lower lip, and inhaling–though he couldn't believe he let that slip out. The woman turned around.

"What was _that_!"

"I… think you… ugh… nothing."

Her contempt turned to scrutiny, "Wait a second, what's your name?"

" I have a name tag." Desmond said with a cocky smirk on his face.

" Shut up!, I-I just didn't see that!"

Desmond rolled his eyes. He then saw a look of horror and embarrassment form on her face. "What now–" Desmond started.

"Oh no, oh no oh no oh no oh no, not _you_. Why did it have to be you!" She screamed, hand on her forehead, obviously flustered.

"Look, lady, I don't know what you are talking about–"

"Wow, that makes me feel good!" She cut him off again. "I _knew_ that was a bad idea, I never do things like that, _ever_. Why did you have to be so damn sexy!"

" Wait, what?", Desmond grasped for comprehension, finding it, to his surprise, "oh… you're… Lucy right?"

**Last night**

"So tell me about yourself, what do you do?" Desmond asked her, leaning on the bar's counter, taking in the intoxicating blonde perched across from him.

"Well, I, um, I work for a company, who…I would say we specialize in genetic research, medicine, history–"

"No, that's boring." Desmond smirked, putting a hand on her leg, "I mean what do you do, what are you _interested _in?"

She giggled, looking at Desmond with a glint in her eyes, "I don't know, right now I'm kind of interested in you….", she tittered again–clearly drunk. "It's so busy here…" her voice trailed off, as she put a hand on his.

"How about we go somewhere a little less crowded." Desmond offered, sincerely desiring that this would pan out, feeling more than just his hopes rising.

"Okay, how about your place…" She said while clinging onto his arm as he walked her out.

They walked to Desmond's motorcycle and after he helped her on, he raced off. He purposely drove fast, knowing she would have to be as close to him as possible in order to stay on. It only took a few minutes to get to his building,

"I don't usually do this you know, I'm a good girl." She said, looking up at him, with a contradictory look of lust, as they walked into the elevator. "You're just so _sexy_, I have to have you!", she said, squeezing his arm. Desmond pressed the 'close door' button before they got any more appalled looks from parents in the lobby who were there with their kids.

"It doesn't hurt to be naughty sometimes," Desmond looked down at her, taking in her neckline and the predatory look in her eyes, "that's when you have all the fun…dirty fun…"

The words were barely out of Desmond's mouth before she jumped into his arms, locking her legs around his waist. She kissed him passionately, almost urgently.

"I need you…now!" Lucy stammered, between her fervent kisses, eyes half-lidded with wanting. Desmond licked her lip, and then he moved on to her neck, urged on by a moan of pleasure from Lucy. Desmond carried her through the hall and fumbled with the doorknob as she slid out of Desmond's arms. She pushed him into the room. Desmond helped her out of her shirt and she soon returned the favor. Desmond pushed Lucy onto his bed, covering her body with his, gently sucking on Lucy's neck and chest as she tugged on Desmond's pants.

"What are you doing?" Desmond asked, sitting up after Lucy rolled out from under him.

"Just lay back and relax…" she said with a smile, pushing him flat on his back, grinning at the surprise on his face .

**Now**

"Desmond, would you stop reliving it for a second!" Lucy said slightly annoyed.

"Why, does it bother you?" He asked as a smirk formed once again on his face, followed by a pout. "You weren't there in the morning, you left_ me_, _I _should be mad at _you!"_

"Well, I left. I told you I had never done anything like that before. I was worried!"

"About what?" Desmond complained, bitterness in his voice.

"I wasn't sure if you would remember what happened, and you would wake up to find some strange woman in your bed and call the cops because you thought it was home invasion/rape…" She rambled on, letting her words trail off, hoping that he would interrupt her.

"You know, I didn't want that to be a one night stand, I really thought you were different, but no, it's the same every time. They always leave you in the morning; while I end up feeling horrible about myself because no one wants to spend time with me. " I feel like a man-whore now!" He added, to lighten the mood.

"Man-whore? Who says that?" Lucy said jokingly, as Desmond grabbed her bags for her, and entered the elevator.

Desmond chuckled to himself as Lucy followed him into the elevator. Although she had momentarily relaxed, it was fleeting, and as a silence fell over the two in the elevator, he could feel her apprehension and unease tangibly. The tense silence only got worse as each second expounded on the last. Desmond's eyes glanced over Lucy's face, venturing to see that the unease was all in his. To his dismay, she was standing rigidly, occupying herself with her cuticles; her foot tattooing a beat on the marble floor.

Both let out a sigh as the elevator chimed, and the doors slid open revealing the incredible expanse the penthouse suit boasted.

"After you", Desmond offered, breaking the tension.

Lucy looked up from her fingers, "Mh? Oh! Thanks…"

She strode out of the elevator, ignoring the scenery of her palatial suite, walking straight over to her opulent king-sized bed covered in pillows and fresh linens, where she promptly sat, crossing her legs, becoming ensconced in the downy comforter.

Desmond stood, dazed at the spectacle of it all, "Damn", he remarked, resting her bags on the floor.

"You better not be talking about my anatomy again!" Lucy stared at him haughtily, indicating her bare legs.

At the mention of this, Desmond glanced down, despite himself, at her smooth, stiletto-clad legs. _Damn is right_, he thought, dragging his eyes from her toes to her thighs.

Indignant, Lucy stood again, forcibly lifting the mesmerized bellboy's chin up, eyes following. Lucy was more bewildered perhaps, at the lascivious glint, and the slight part in his lips. She let go of his chin, secretly glad her fingers dragged a moment longer than intended, relishing the sensation of rough hair across her fingertips. He glanced down at her hand, sweeping his gaze up her neck, her chin, arriving at her tinted lips. She needed to move, to get out from under his sultry gaze, or she would regret it once again.

"Uhm.. your tip, uh.. let me get that…" She stammered, digging into her purse, and retrieved her wallet. Figuring if she tipped him well, he wouldn't bother her again, she fished out a 100$ bill. _Almost like blackmail_, she thought.

"Here, that should be more than enough, _thank you_, now if you'll be so kind as to see yourself out…" She handed him the bill.

Desmond clasped her wrist, and simpered, "This is really too much you know, lemme give you change for that."

"Fine." Lucy obliged, and held out her hand expectantly.

Desmond leaned down to meet her, lips brushing beside her mouth– close enough to startle her at the intimacy, and electrifyingly far to spark her interest again.

"Hope that's enough Miss." Desmond mentioned, voice husky in an effort to leave her breathless.

Desmond started walking away, pressed the button for the elevator, and waited for it to arrive, bittersweet thoughts consuming his attention. As he walked in, Lucy suddenly interjected, running from the bed, and up to Desmond in the elevator.

"Wait!" Desmond looked up, startled by her unexpected return. He held out his arm to stop the doors from closing on Lucy, as she rushed in.

DUN DUN DUN!

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? WILL LUCY KISS DESMOND? WILL THEY HAVE THE SEXEH TIMES? WILL I FIGURE OUT HOW TO TURN OFF CAPS LOCK?

FIND OUT NOW

JK find out when I update… sigh…


	2. Kiss Goodbye

**Hello again all, juno57 here! Let me know if you are enjoying this, or if it's too OOC for you. I just thought it would be interesting to put Desmond and Lucy in an alternate scenario. Perhaps it has the possibility for romance? Let me know what you think… 'cuz otherwise… well there's no point :p **

**Once again, I don't own Assassin's Creed, duh. If I did Brotherhood would have definitely had a DesxLucy scene :D**

**Enjoy!**

"How dare you do that to me!" Lucy was fuming, embarrassed almost more by her own body for taking its sweet time to finally register that what he did was wrong. The doors of the elevator closed with a soft thud, and the two were enveloped in the mirrored elevator once more.

Desmond addressed Lucy with a cautious tone, "What are you talk-"

"I think you know perfectly well what I was talking about", Lucy's response punctuated with a now signature backhand. Desmond backed up a little, smirking despite the stinging.

She poked his chest with two fingers, "You may think that because of what happened last night entitles you to treat me like that." Lucy remarked disdainfully.

"Am I? I didn't hear any argument in that statement Luce..."

Lucy's eyes widened, and she felt a quick, sharp breath fill her lungs.

"Come on, Luce, you said it yourself," his fingers a phantom over her smooth jaw; knowing the effect of his touch, " I'm sexy, and you need me, don't you?"

Desmond felt the fight in her subsiding. She shivered, remembering the heart-stopping passion he was capable of. Closing her eyes, she submitted to his touch, and stepped closer into his arms.

"Des..."

He felt a smirk forming on his lips, however, it was shattered along with his eardrums as Lucy spun and hit the emergency button in the elevator.

"The fuck?" Desmond exclaimed, completely startled by the sudden change in her behavior.

"Did you really think you were that good Desmond? Too bad your ego is the only huge thing about you." Lucy snarled, lips curled into a mirthless grin.

"She jests at scars that never felt a wound" Desmond quipped, almost smirking at her attempt of an insult; she if anyone should know it was quite contrary.

"Oh, Shakespeare, that supposed to impress me?"

He rolled his eyes "What do you really want? There must be some reason for why you just locked us in the elevator."

"Yeah," Lucy quipped, "you wanna tell me what really happened back there? Why you really did that?"

"No reason, just to see the look on your face, and I was right, on both counts."

Intrigued, despite herself, she ventured, "What 'counts'? What did you _determine_?"

Desmond simpered, _there's that curiosity again_, "Oh no, that would be too easy. You'll have to figure that out yourself, smartypants. Now, if you don't mind, I'll just be on my way, I seem to remember someone telling me to show myself out..."

"Nice try," Lucy scoffed, " but in case you didn't notice were stuck in here. "

"Yeah, nice job by the way, what exactly did you think would happen? Ooh locking me in an elevator with you, very scary. "

Lucy scowled at him, sighing with frustration.

Desmond, in his restlessness, started moving up and down, not jumping, but moving enough to make the elevator wiggle up and down unnervingly.

"Nhhhh! Stop…s..stop that!" Lucy snapped at him, eyes lighted with concern.

"Why?" Desmond narrowed his eyes in a playful manner, "make you… nervous?"

He wiggled the elevator with more intensity.

"Idontlikeitthatswhy!" Lucy shouted, scrunching her eyes closed, struggling to keep the statistics of elevator related accidents out of her mind.

Having decided his torture had grown boring, and he really did need to get back to work, he walked over to the doors, prying them open with a strain of his more than capable arms. Unortunately, before Lucy had hit the fire alarm, the elevator had started to move and was now situated slightly between floors. However, it was situated in a position where escape would be possible. _Bit of a squeeze_ he thought, _but I've been in worse_. Reaching up, his hands found purchase on the marble floor above; he heaved his frame out of the elevator.

"You're not serious? That only works in the movies; you're gonna get sliced in half when this thing moves!"

"But I said it myself, this elevator isn't going anywhere, unless of course the cable snaps," he paused, allowing Lucy's diminished fears to reestablish, "come to think of it... these elevators are overdue for service-"

"Ughaaaa! PULL ME UP!" Lucy lunged forward, rushing towards him, just as Desmond fully exited the elevator, and peered in from outside.

"I don't know, you weren't being very nice to me, I don't think I have any reason to help you. "

_Ok, now that bastard is just rubbing it in_. However her thoughts were interrupted by a disquieting groan from the elevator.

"Woah oh ok! I'm really not kidding this time, Desmond pull me the fuck out of here!"

"Ask nicely."

"I don't believe you-" another ominous groan, "Dammit, ok please please pull me the fuck out of here!"

Desmond grinned and grabbed her wrists, pulling her out of the elevator deftly, and chuckled at her gasps as she righted herself.

"That's quite the mouth on you Lucy, I never thought that you-"

"Oh really? I think you know very much what kind of mouth I have-or have you already forgotten what I did with it?"

Taken aback, Desmond blinked a few times as Lucy glared at him.

"See, I can do that too" Lucy retorted, arms crossed over her chest.

Not to be outdone when it came to innuendo, Desmond countered, "As you said Lucy, I know perfectly well what you can do..." a smirk gracing his masculine features. His smirk was one of many things which made him so entrancing, however Lucy was not any time soon about to inform him, certainly not while he was pushing her buttons so infuriatingly.

"Ughhh! You know, it's been lovely seeing you again, and as much as I'd love to stand here with you, I have much more fun ways to kill my brain cells, thank you."

And with that, Desmond found the door to her suite kissing him goodbye.

**Oooooh, that's rough Des! **

**Tell me what you guys think, want, or if anything should be changed or omitted :)**

**Ciao! **

**juno57**


End file.
